gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
UC Project
The UC Project is a mobile suit development project that is part of the Earth Federation Forces' reorganization plan that took place after the events of Char's Rebellion in U.C. 0093.Perfect Grade Unicorn Gundam model kit manual Using Psycoframe technology, the project also had the sinister goal of wiping out all traces of Zeon influence (including the Newtype myth), and rebuild order in the Earth Sphere.Real Grade Unicorn Gundam model kit manualMaster Grade Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee model kit manual Mobile Suit Developed Sinanju Stein The Sinanju Stein was developed by Anaheim as part of the UC Project prior to the creation of the RX-0 series. It was for testing the sensitivity and durability of the Psycoframe for use in a mobile suit's internal movable frame. Later, two units of the mobile suit was stolen by The Sleeves (a Neo Zeon remnant group) in U.C.0094. One unit was turned into the MSN-06S Sinanju piloted by Full Frontal. The other unit was embellished with the engravings of the Sleeves and deployed in battle over RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. The RX-0 series The core of the UC Project was the creation of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and its siblings as the ultimate Newtype hunting machines. These machine have Psychoframe throughout their entire inner frame, and are also equipped with the Newtype Destroyer system (NT-D System), which greatly enhances the units' reaction time, even for an Oldtype pilot, and takes control of nearby psycommu-controlled weaponry. The NT-D, although highly effective and deadly, posed several drawbacks, such as a limited operation time due to performance specifications so great that they pose a physical hazard to the pilot itself. Each of the RX-0 series Gundam are named after mythological creatures. The units produced were: *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee **RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex The Banshee was the brother unit of the Unicorn Gundam, and was sent to Earth for gravity testing after its space testing was completed. As a result of this, its operating system was more complete than the Unicorn's, which was only tested in space. The Banshee was later used to chase down the Unicorn Gundam. The Phenex was a secret unit built under the direction of a certain EFSF official, but it went berserk during its test run. The Outcome of the UC Project Despite the UC Project being a product of the Earth Federation and Anaheim Electronics, a schism of interests within the influential Vist family, who were in charge of overseeing the Unicorn's development overturned the project's original purpose. Cardeas Vist, by the request of his grandfather Syam, installed an advanced program called La+ into the Gundam's operating system. The La+ system was designed to direct its pilot through a set of coordinates, which would ultimately lead him to a century-old Federation secret known as Laplace's Box. Because of rumors that the Box could destroy the Federation, the remaining Neo Zeon forces launched a wide-scale operation to retrieve the Unicorn. This series of skirmishes, known as the Laplace Conflict, would eventually evolve into the Third Neo Zeon War, less than three years after the Second Neo Zeon War. Additional results of UC Project The RGM-96X Jesta was designed to work in tandem with the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Since the Unicorn's Destroy mode could only operate for 5 minutes, it became apparent that there will be need for a high performance mass-produced model that could pave the way for the RX-0 to deal with the enemy Newtype weapon. Therefore, the Jesta was developed as an special operation unit with massive thrust output to keep up with the Unicorn's monstrous acceleration. A handful of these units, originally assigned to the command of Bright Noa, would later become one of the many pivotal factors to the conclusion of the Third Neo Zeon War. Gallery Msn-06s-stein.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju Stein Msn-06s.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju Rx-0-destroy.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) Banshee Destroy Mode - Front View.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - Front.png|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) References Category:Universal Century Category:Mobile Weapons Projects